deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael vs Proto Man
Raphael vs Proto Man is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description TMNT vs Mega Man! Which one of these red brothers of Leo and Mega Man will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: While there are blue heroes out there loved and praised by many for their good deeds. Boomstick: There are those red brothers out there left in the shadows and don't always get the praise they deserve and they got super strenght. Wiz: Like Raphael, the hothead member of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes. Boomstick: And Proto Man, the first fighting robot. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win..... a Death Battle. Raphael (Cue I Beam Fight TMNT) Wiz: Raphael is the hothead of the ninja turtles with a red color! Boomstick: Raphael is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho! Wiz: Raphael is the physically the strongest of the turtles, he's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership! Boomstick: Raph has a twin sais which is like a combination of a dagger, pitchfork and Wolverine's claws! Wiz: Like the nunchuk, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai! Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged offensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pummel to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords! Wiz: Raphael has shurikens which he can throws a sharp projectile weapon and these shurikens can penetrate metal! Boomstick: He has climbing claws which allows him to scale certain surfaces and he can dig through steel! Wiz: He has suction cups which lets him to climb up glasses surfaces! Boomstick: He has a grappling hook which can be used to latch onto things to climb up or swing like Batman! Wiz: He has a exploding shuriken which can explode if he throws at something like a grenade! Boomstick: The amulet of the acolytes which can manifests his chi and tap into his mystic form and dragon form! Wiz: His mystic form lets Raph be resistant to fire, increases his strenght and speed, has telepathic powers and he can move objects with his mind, he can create a barrier to deflect powerful blasts and he can summon his spirit animal which is a dragon! Boomstick: Raph's dragon form has same abilities like dragons like flight and fire breath but this form only lasts a few minutes! Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe. Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills, he is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself! Raphael: I am green vengeance! Proto Man (Cue Mega Man 3 Proto Man Theme) Wiz: Proto Man is the first robot created by Dr. Light but his first creation failed and Proto escaped from his laboratory! Boomstick: His main weapon is the proto buster which is similar to Mega Man's mega buster, this buster can shoots pellets and he can charge a shot more powerful! Wiz: The proto shield can protect him from any attack like a normal shield can do this! Boomstick: The proto strike is stronger than the charge shot and is more ranged and this shot can destroys most kinds of metal! Wiz: The Big Bang Attack is Proto's strongest move, able to destroy King's shield, which is more durable then his own! Boomstick: Proto Man can also copy some robot masters weapons like shadow blade, rolling cutter, quick boomerang and other weapons he can copy! Wiz: Proto Man has the proto kick which is a kick, he has the proto upper which is like the shoryuken from Street Fighter series! Boomstick: Protoman fights for what he believes in, not for others. He helped Mega Man to defeat Wily on several occasions! Protoman: I live as I wish. That is all. My life is none of your buisness! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue TMNT Stars Align) Raphael is walking in the sewers and he sees Leo's skeleton from his fight with Mega Man. Raphael: Oh no, who killed my brother? Raphael jumps out of the sewers while Proto Man is teleporting to New York City. Proto Man: I need to help Mega Man! Raphael: Hey look behind you! Proto Man: What? Raphael: You must be the guy who killed my brother! Proto Man: I didn't killed your brother but this must be my brother Mega Man who killed him! Raphael: I will fight you for my brother! Proto Man: Well, if you want to fight so i will fight you! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Sonic Generations Rival Battle Silver) Raphael tries to slash Proto Man but Proto Man blocks with his proto shield, Proto Man makes a proto upper knocking Raph to the air and then he shoots a proto strike hitting Raph back, Raph throws 3 shurikens but Proto Man blocks with his proto shield again, Proto Man shoots a ice slasher but Raph dodges and slashes Proto Man with his sais. Proto Man kicks Raphael and he makes another proto upper, Raph throws a explosive shuriken knocking Proto Man back and then, Raph jumps and slashes Proto Man again, Proto Man throws a hyper bomb knocking Raph back and then, he throws a rolling cutter slashing Raphael, Raphael throws his grappling hook in a little building and then he scales. Proto Man teleports to the building and then he shoots another proto strike but Raphael dodges and throws more shurikens but Proto Man blocks with his proto shield. Raphael: You're strong but now is my turn! (Cue Undertale Megalovania) Raphael puts the amulet of the acolytes in his neck and then, his body is changing to his mystic form. Proto Man: Wow, you're different! Raphael swings his bonrais to the ground creating a shockwave knocking Proto Man out of the building and Proto Man falls down while Raph jumps out of the building, Raphael swings his bonrais but Proto Man dodges and he charges and shoots the atomic fire but Raphael easily resists and he shoots a energy blast hitting Proto Man back, Proto Man shoots a spark shock paralyzing Raphael and then he makes another proto upper. Raphael: Well, let's see if you can beat my ultimate form! Raphael taps in his amulet and then he becomes Dragon Raphael. Proto Man: Dragon form is your ultimate form? Well, i think you will lost! Dragon Raphael breathes fire but Proto Man makes a skull barrier blocking the flames and the skull barrier got breaked, Proto Man uses time stopper freezing the time, Proto Man circles Dragon Raphael with some of his explosive weapons and thenhe throws a hyper bomb at Dragon Raph open mouth the time turns back to normal. BOOM! Dragon Raphael body got exploded with a lot of blood. Proto Man: Mission complete! K.O.! Proto Man continues walking to find Mega Man. Results (Cue Proto Man Theme Mega Man 3) Boomstick: Well, another Ninja Turtle died! Wiz: While Raphael has more experience Proto outclassed him in other things, Proto Man has more variety of weapons and some weapons helped him to beat Raphael in dragon form like time stopper and some explosive weapons! Boomstick: Plus, Proto Man is planet level while Raphael is mountain level so, looks like Raphael got Prot-OWNED! Wiz: The winner is Proto Man! Who would you be rooting for? Raphael Proto Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Danibom Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016